Halloween 2017
Halloween 2017 is a spin off of the Era of Nazis. The Rangers' founder, Sporticus Vonpoopingstain is found dead and its up to a group of newly recruited members to solve the case. Synopsis In October of 2063, Sonic Shadowedge, Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam, Garreth Pumpkinbreath, Halloween Daddy, Remorse Does Spook, and Nando McBanterlad were put together in a group, upon their individual recruitment within the Rangers. The party perused their new headquarter, then met with the fellow rangers in their dormitory: Hannibal Lecter, Jason Voorhees, John Kramer, and Billy Loomis. After the meet and greet, the party went to the library, where they met with an old librarian, who was raped by Sonic Shadowedge and Garreth Pumpkinbreath, with his own cologne. Just after that, they went out into the garden. where they met with three more fellow rangers: Tazuka Bates, JaCrispy, and uncle Freddy, however, Sonic Shadowedge forward rolled into Tazuka, killing him. After the tumultuous confrontation with uncle Freddy, Sporticus Vonpoopingstain sent the party up north to deal with a mysterious cult that had been seen killing people for either offerings or some sort of experiment. On their journey to the cult's supposed lair, they encountered two wolves, which required an entire group effort to kill. They managed to find the whereabouts of the cult's lair, where they discovered the leader was Dr. Eggman, but, upon this sudden realization, they were all attacked by three raging cultists. The team had a little trouble with the fight, but Rammit jumped up and used his ability "bald bull," which obliterated the cultists and Eggman's Cult as a whole. With a fine mission complete, the party set their sights on a long journey home, but as soon as they reached their headquarters, they found Sporticus Vonpoopingstain dead. His liver had been torn out and a full can of beans had been poured over him, in addition, the walls had some writing that said "The Doctor Is In!" on it. Sonic Shadowedge tasted a bean and instantly deduced that the beans came from the Rangers cafeteria, so the party ventured into the room, where they gathered all of the possible suspects: Hannibal, Jason, John, Billy, JaCrispy, and Uncle Freddy. The party interrogated each suspect, except for JaCrispy, but had still deduced that the killer could only be Hannibal, but, in the trial, the party lacked the sufficient amount of evidence to prove that Hannibal was guilty, so they were all hung, except for Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam, who was able to present a special milk sample that proved his innocence. Hannibal, the true killer, was seemingly safe, until Rammit grabbed a samurai sword and committed seppuku, while also driving the sword into Hannibal Lecter, killing them both. Justice had been served at the cost of the heroes' lives, and the people of Nowhere Man felt safe, until the killings continued. It would seem that Hannibal had an accomplice, JaCrispy. Characters * [[Nando McBanterlad|'Nando McBanterlad']]' 'Protagonist * [[Sonic Shadowedge|'Sonic Shadowedge']]' 'Protagonist * Garreth Pumpkinbreath ''Protagonist'' * [[Remorse Does Spook|'Remorse Does Spook']]' 'Protagonist * [[Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam|'Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam']]' 'Protagonist * [[Halloween Daddy|'Halloween Daddy']]' 'Protagonist * [[Sporticus Vonpoopingstain|'Sporticus Vonpoopingstain']]' 'Ally * [[Uncle Freddy|'Uncle Freddy']]' 'Ally * [[Tazuka Bates|'Tazuka Bates']]' 'Ally * [[JaCrispy Jr.|'JaCrispy Jr.']]' 'Villain * [[Jason Voorhees|'Jason Voorhees']]' 'Ally * [[Billy Loomis|'Billy Loomis']]' 'Ally * [[Hannibal Lecter|'Hannibal Lecter']]' 'Villain * [[John Kramer|'John Kramer']]' 'Ally * [[Old Librarian|'Old Librarian']]' 'Neutral * [[Dr. Eggman|'Dr. Eggman']]' 'Villain Category:Parts Category:Spinoffs Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Chapters Category:Lewis Category:Halloween 2017